ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is a place located northwest of Break Wasteland and southwest of West City. It is where the majority of the Saiyan conflict takes place. You may Rp here. Rp Area The Saiyan's Untapped Potential Aaron began to walk throughout the Wasteland, wondering when a certain man's ship would land."Ubu and Shin told me he'd be here.....I wonder what he'll be like...." Aaron sits down, and concentrates on the vibrations in the wind."I wonder if he will show me how to control ki..." He says, somewhat excited. A Saiyan Space Pod crash lands nearby causing a small crater. It opens up and Kevryn pulls himself out of it then cracks his neck. "Dang it, those skeletons were more annoying then I thought... hm?" he looks over and spots a small kid sitting in the wasteland. Kevryn raises and eyebrow and begins walking towards him. Aaron looks up, as he feels a strong power level. As he stands up, Aaron focuses on the man."You must be Kevryn, the one Shin and Ubu told me about...." He says, approaching him. "Oh god they have me babysitting again?" he says as he stands over the boy. He crosses his arms and gives the child a stern look. "So why in the world did the candy monster and dragon boy drop you off here?" he asks. Aaron watches Kevryn, and after frowning at him, his tail pops out of the back of his pants."That's why." He says, referring to his tail. Kevryn picks up the child by his tail. Aaron suddenly becomes weakened, as the strange man holds him by his tail."L-Let me go...!" Aaron protests. He summons all of his strength, and swings up, landing his mouth on the man's hand, biting into it. Kevryn merely looks at the kid and then begins spinning him by his tail. "We're going to have to work on this. This right here is not good." he says as he drops the kid. "So, they brought you to me to learn. What do you want to learn other than endurance?" Kevryn asks keeping his stern look and crossing his arms. Aaron stands up, and looks at Kevryn."I want to learn how to control ki, and I want to know more about my heritage..." He says, eyeballing him, with a twinkle of determination. Kevryn nods and sits down cross legged. "Well, your heritage isn't a pretty one, but if you're willing to listen I'll tell you. As for Ki, we need to see how your physical skill works out before we even touch that. Understand?" he asks looking him in the eyes. Aaron sits down with him, copying his position."Yes sir, I'm willing to give everything I've got!" He says, excitedly. "Good." Kevryn says nodding. "You are from a race of warriors born on a planet called Planet Vegeta. It was destroyed by the Frost Demon, Frieza and since then we've been a scattered race. Originally there weren't many of us; Raditz, Kakarot, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Broly, and Paragus were the only Saiyans left in existence other than myself. We hoped more of us lived somewhere in the universe and luckily more have been showing up. You've got alot of untapped potential lying deep within you. As for your training..." Kevryn stops for a second and simply stares at the child. Aaron stares down."Those names.....They sound....They sound familiar...." He says, blinking. He shakes his head."My training? What about it?" He asks Kevryn. "DODGE!" he shouts punching the kid into a nearby boulder. Aaron makes a whimper noise, as he is hit into the boulder. Standing up, a little groggy, he shakes it off."T-This is gonna take a while...." Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth